Gone Forever
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Un jour Il a sombré pour l'oublier.


_Hello! _

_Me revoilà de retour avec un truc un peu plus vieux que mes autres textes. Je tiens a préciser que c'est volontaire que cette histoire soit "brouillon" mais n'hésitez pas a me dire ce qui vous dérange. c'est un peu court et je m'en excuse._

_Merci a Burning Asteria pour sa relecture et son avis toujours utile sur chaque histoire._

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, dommage... Je ne fais que les utiliser en espérant vous donner du plaisir a me lire._

_Cette histoire a été inspirée par la chanson Gone Forever de Three Days Grace.  
_

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Lorsque j'ai compris il était déjà trop tard. J'étais possédé. Je n'ai jamais regretté mes actes. Et aujourd'hui, alors que la mélancolie m'étreint, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser toujours à toi. C'était à peine quelques semaines auparavant et pourtant, le temps s'était comme allongé depuis que tu avais disparu. Je n'étais pourtant pas seul. Arles m'accompagnait où que j'aille. Il m'aidait bien plus que tu n'aurais pu le faire. Un soutien indéfectible en toute circonstance.

Malgré le temps qu'Il passe à me rassurer, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu périr aussi facilement. Nous avons reçu le même entrainement. Tu étais même plus puissant que moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que je souhaitais de toute mon âme que tu disparaisses. Arles m'est apparu comme un sauveur. Il était constamment avec moi. Il était cruel mais il me laissait veiller tard le soir devant ta prison pour vérifier que tu ne t'en sortes pas. Jamais je ne t'ai vu. J'ai supposé que mon œuvre était accomplie et je fondis définitivement mon esprit dans celui d'Arles. Mes cheveux ont viré au gris et mes yeux sont devenus carmin. Je m'en moquais. Personne ne pouvait me reconnaître derrière mon casque de pope et ma toge. Et mon histoire continuait à s'écrire dans les archives du sanctuaire. Sans toi.

Deux ans passèrent je ne me reconnaissais plus. Sans toi pour me retenir, Arles a pris le contrôle du sanctuaire. Il massacrait des innocents et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelles de la déesse que j'avais jadis voulu tuer de mes mains. Dans mes nuits solitaires, ton visage m'apparaissait pour m'empêcher de la tuer et de m'enfoncer plus dans ma folie. Je ne t'écoutais jamais. Comment pouvais-je croire la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde ? J'étais tellement vivant depuis que tu étais parti. Parti sans espoir de retour. Ma situation me convenait parfaitement. Je m'en persuadais chaque jour un peu plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Tu ne me manquais pas. Arles te remplaçait. J'étais tellement mieux sans toi. Tu étais parti pour toujours. Ton absence me libérait.

D'autres années passèrent. Je ne te voyait plus. Même en rêves. Arles en était heureux. Tu avais disparu de son univers. Il disait que c'était le signe de ma guérison complète du mal que tu m'avais fait. Il avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi. Il me rappelait toi. Quand tu essayais de me contrôler pour ne plus avoir à te cacher. Sauf qu'avec lui j'étais heureux. Grâce à lui j'avais pu m'élever plus haut que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Tous mes espoirs étaient entre ses mains et lui me permettait de réaliser un à un tout ce que j'avais toujours souhaité. La période de doute était dépassée. Je m'enfonçais plus loin dans ma folie. Et dans celle-ci, il n'y avais plus de place pour toi. Depuis longtemps.

Déjà 10 ans que je contrôlais tout le sanctuaire. Ce jour-là était l'anniversaire de ta mort. Jour bien plus important que mon propre anniversaire. Pour fêter cela, je me dirigeai vers le harem du sanctuaire. Toute la nuit, buvant et baisant une servante dont je ne voulais même pas savoir le nom, je t'oubliais un peu plus. J'oubliais d'abord ton nom, et à quoi tu ressemblais. Au fond de moi Arles jubile. Je tirais un trait définitif sur notre passé en tant que frère. Seule ton ombre subsiste. Peu importe.

Tu étais mort. Depuis si longtemps que je doutais parfois avoir vraiment eu un frère. Ton absence me rendait dix fois plus fort et plus heureux. Quatorze ans que je goutais la liberté avec Arles. Personne n'aurait pu me faire revenir en arrière. Pas même Athéna. J'entendais de plus en plus des rumeurs disant qu'une soi-disant Athéna réunissait des guerriers. Tous les chevaliers étaient prêts à la combattre. S'ils avaient su. Ce ne sont que des marionnettes entre mes mains.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient déjà traversé la moitié des douze maisons. Arles se faisait plus distant, me rendait ma liberté. Lâche ! il fuyait la mort. Les souvenirs affluaient. Je ne voulais pas les voir. Je voulais qu'Arles revienne. Malgré moi, tu es revenu tel un fantôme pour me hanter pendant les dernières heures avant mon jugement. Tu ne me cria pas dessus. J'aurais préféré. Je t'ai tué après tout. J'aurais du te faire partir avant que tu n'aies autant d'influence sur moi. Sans Arles j'étais comme un petit garçon face a sa mère. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si on n'avait pas été aussi proches tout les deux.

Tu étais reparti. Ou plutôt ton fantôme était reparti. Juste avant que les chevaliers de bronze ne soient au treizième temple. Je sentis qu'Arles était de retour. Je me battais contre lui. Seiya se battait également contre moi. Je n'avais aucune chance. Je le savais très bien. A deux contre un, quel homme pourrait résister ? Il me porta un coup fatal et Arles comme un lâche me laissa affronter la mort seul. J'en venais à espérer que je t'aie manqué. Parce que sinon je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner lorsque j'aurais été aux enfers. Athéna m'a pardonné. Je m'en moquais. J'étais en train de mourir. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu m'importer? Si tu me voyais, j'espère que tu voyais que moi aussi j'avais quitté définitivement le monde des vivants.

J'étais mort. Rhadamanthe me jugeait mais je n'écoutais pas. J'ai juste retenu que tu n'étais pas dans ce monde là. D'un coté cela me rassurait. Ma peine n'en serait que plus légère. J'avais déjà assez de meurtres à mon actif sans en plus rajouter celui de mon frère. Et puis, cela me remplissait de joie. J'avais réussi quelque chose mieux que toi. J'étais mort avant toi. J'aurais au moins gagné sur un plan. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

Les mois qui suivirent j'avais littéralement connu l'enfer. Cela m'avais fait réfléchir. Et quand Shion est venu me chercher pour combattre Hadès, je me rangeai du coté d'Athéna comme mes compagnons. J'étais surement lâche d'agir ainsi mais j'allais pouvoir revivre quelques heures. Ce n'était pas pour toi que j'avais décidé de le faire. C'était pour profiter du bonheur simple que procure le fait d'être en vie loin de toi. Tu ne me manquais pas.

Je n'avais pas menti. Je me porte bien mieux sans toi. Mais pour la première fois, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Se battre du même côté donne une impression bizarre. Nous sommes morts ensemble. J'ai presque aussitôt rejoint mon coin des enfers. Avec les autres renégats. Toi tu as eu un autre jugement. Cette fois je suis sur que nous ne nous recroiserons plus. Tu es partis à l'autre bout des enfers. Tant mieux. Nous passerons l'éternité loin l'un de l'autre. A purger notre peine.

Pourtant, je voudrais tant te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois.

* * *

_J'accepte les commentaires. Bons mauvais, constructifs. C'est votre avis qui me permet de progresser._

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
